


If God has Forsaken Me

by toodles13



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodles13/pseuds/toodles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a wondrous flavor it must be to someone like him. A soul full of despair and vengeance dashed with a flavor of the most evil of sins. And he won't have to wait any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If God has Forsaken Me

If God Has Forsaken Me

_**Si Deus me relinquit,  
**_ _**Ego deum relinquo**_

You struggle to free yourself as they drag you away from that small cage that was your home in this past month. You fight to free yourself from their grasp as they push you down the cold altar. You try to push them away.

Them.

Those masked bastards that deprived you of everything. Those masked bastards smiling down mockingly at you.

You see one of them come near you with something shiny on his hand. You realize that it was a knife. You scream for help as he holds up the knife above you. You feel pain of the knife that he plunges at you and the warmth of your blood that pours from your body.

In your mind you scream for someone to save you, you don't care who or how just let them save you. You hear a voice. You thought that it was just in your head. You hear the voice asking you to choose. You decide and ordered to kill them all.

You made a deal with the devil.

You sold your soul to him in exchange for revenge and power. You believed that there is no such thing as God. He has forsaken you. Thus you have forsaken him as well.

__**Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest,  
** _**Omnias ianuas praecludo  
**_ _**Sic omnias precationes obsigno.**_

You are the Queen's loyal dog until the end. You will do everything just for Her Majesty. You are always there to follow her every whim.

Just like him.

Him.

Your savior.

Your hero.

Your Condemner.

He is just like you. He is your loyal dog until the end. Yes. Until the end of your lifespan.

He will do everything just for you. Of course he would. He is your loyal butler. And you are his precious young master.

He will always be there to follow your every whim. He will follow your whims no matter how childish or stupid they are. He cannot disobey you. He cannot go against the contract that you two have. He will do absolutely anything for you.

But he seems to enjoy having you for a master. He seems to enjoy watching you play all high and mighty on your world of make believe. He enjoys seeing you fall deeper into the abyss of despair. He finds entertainment watching your sins pile up one after the other. He finds it fun watching you slowly slip into the pit of lust as he touches you. How proud he is when he feels you cling to him and beg for more of his "services". How he enjoys seeing you, precious young master, your eyes glazed in lust as he moves so gracefully above you. Oh, how happy he is to see how your plump little mouth moans his name over and over.

What a wonderful feast your soul will be to him. He wonders what delicious flavors await his mouth once your soul touches his lips. Such a wondrous flavor it must be to someone like him. A soul full of despair and vengeance dashed with a flavor of the most evil of sins. He shall have his services worth. It shall be a good prize and what a very satisfying meal it shall be.

And he won't have to wait any longer.

**_Sed  
_** **_qui me defendet?  
_** **_Ab me terribilissimo ipse._**

You wake up screaming. Your face covered in sweat. You dreamt again of that fateful night where God had forsaken you.

You hear a voice amidst the darkness. That voice.

His voice.

He asks you if you're alright. You don't answer his question. You try finding him in the vast darkness surrounding you. Did you have a nightmare? He questions you yet again. Again you don't answer. You can already see his mocking smile in the taunting you in darkness of the night. You know that he is taunting you. You ignore him. You suddenly feel him standing beside you. Then you feel his hand on your shoulders. You feel disgusted at his touch. His sudden touch makes you remember the nights the two of you spent. You slap away his hand and order him to get out. You hear him say the words and hear the door shut. You suddenly feel the coldness of the night. You go back to sleep.

Outside your door your loyal dog smiles.

**He won't have to wait any longer.**


End file.
